During subterranean field operations, data is collected to determine the composition of the formation that is being developed. Much of this data is based on measurements made by sensors that are downhole, and so calculations are often used to provide estimates. While devices and models are highly sophisticated, it is sometimes desirable to collect physical core samples that are relatively uncontaminated (for example, by circulating fluid). These core samples can be used to provide valuable information about the formation at a certain depth in the wellbore.